


Suited

by ashes0909



Series: Held [26]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Stand Alone, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: There was blood on Steve's uniform but none of it was his own, Tony had made sure of that.





	Suited

The battle was over, and although its quiet remains lay around them, inside the suit Tony was desperate. His hands itched; he wanted to push from the concrete and fly over to the man standing in the center of the charred battlefield.

Steve had taken control of the fight in the end. He’d followed his shield into the brunt of it, muscles twisting under his Captain America uniform and Tony’s imagination had to provide the rest, because he had turned to blast three aliens back from Steve’s path. Then he was thrown off his feet, as Cap’s shield blocked the aliens’ weapon with a huge bang. 

When he caught his breath, the first thing he did was look for Steve. 

Glorious, in the middle of the abandoned city street, the sun glinted off his cowl and each deep breath pulled at his uniform. Then he smiled, victorious, and his gaze sought out someone-- grin widening when he found Tony. 

Tony was on his feet and flying across the street within seconds. Gravel skidded under his boots as Steve pulled back his cowl, eyes bright and pupils wide. “God Bless, America,” Tony said as he lowered his own visor. And it was like Steve couldn’t contain his surge of adrenaline, moving forward with his hands on his hips and if a camera were to capture him now, it’d be an image that’d inspire generations. All Tony wanted was to close the space between them with a kiss, preferably hard and with a lot of tongue. 

Steve was  _ his _ . This incredible man that had stopped an invasion with his fists and unparalleled patriotism alone belonged to Tony, and the truth of that was enough to catch his breath. There was blood on Steve’s uniform but none of it was his own, Tony had made sure of that. Because as much as Steve could take on an army, Tony could build a suit to hold him. Tony could protect him. 

He stepped forward, blocking the rest of the world so all Steve could see was  _ him _ . Blue eyes fixed on his face. “You make battle look good, Captain.” And Steve’s smile softened, the victory easing out of its edges and morphing it into something more affectionate. 

Tony wanted to touch him, had wanted to for what seemed like hours. So he pulled off his gauntlets and let one hand close around Steve’s bicep, the other fell to his shoulder. Tony knew this uniform. He had made it with his own two hands, stitched every line with a polymer thread of his own design, hardened the torso with padding strong enough to stop a laser. Tony’s hand followed his eyes, sliding over Steve’s abs. Steve took a stumbling step forward.

“Look sharp, Captain,” Tony ordered under his breath and then delighted in the way Steve’s smile quirked at one edge as he straightened his shoulders, regaining control of his balance under Tony’s hands. 

“Look at you, Captain America,” he said, mostly because he couldn’t stop staring, now that he had started. “The kevlar fiber clings to you everywhere. I could look at you all day.” Tony couldn’t resist, not when Steve was starting to tremble with want. He reached back out and touched the back of his neck, right where the collar would rest, only now covered with carbon polymer. Steve shuddered. 

Tony moved, scooping one hand behind Steve’s knees to carry him, as his repulsors shot off the concrete. They were close to the tower, close enough that he didn’t have to pay attention, he could focus instead on the way the uniform felt under his hands, how it smoothed around Steve’s strength. His fingers tightened around around Steve’s shoulders, and Steve let his head fall on Tony’s shoulder, his breath a sharp contrast of warmth against the cold air.

When they landed, Tony grabbed Steve’s hand and led them to the penthouse. As soon as the door closed, he pushed Steve against it, hands running along the fabric the way he was dreaming about in the middle of the street. 

He gripped hard, twisting Steve’s nipple through the tough fabric and Steve threw his head back against the door and moaned. Tony felt a rush of pleasure, but he would not let his hands relent. His nails scraped down Steve’s sides and he slid to his knees to do the same to his thighs. Above him Steve whined, and Tony found his voice again. “You look so fucking hot in this uniform. Always have, even when it was tights on the S.O. stage, but  _ this one _ , it's mine. And fuck, that makes it even hotter.” He couldn’t resist biting at Steve’s thigh even though he knew Steve wouldn’t feel it through the bulletproof material. “Sometimes you’re out there fighting Doom bots, or alien creatures like today, and I just have to stop to marvel at how you move under it, how your body twists,” he cupped Steve’s cock, “and turns,” he stroked once, then twice. “I want you. Now. Take out your cock.”

And Steve was so good, even though he was whining and biting his lip so hard and hardly able to stand, his hands moved to the laces of his pants so he could reveal himself to Tony. 

It was only because Tony made the uniform, that he wasn’t more impressed by its ability to keep Steve’s sizable erection from breaking through the material. He had one last inner-thought about the power of super-serum cocks, before swallowing Steve whole.

Above him, Steve went wild, hands scrabbling for purchase against the door and, when he couldn’t find any, twisting into Tony’s hair. Tony was unrelenting, he wanted Steve. Now. He wanted to take the man apart and build him up again, just like he did his uniform. Swallow him down then dress him up in his own cum. His tongue twisted against Steve’s head and Tony knew he wouldn’t last much longer. 

A wicked idea popped into his mind, and he reached for Steve’s uniform-covered ass, squeezing so that his fingers slipped into the crack. He let one hand squeeze, while the other slid in, tracing the place he where he knew Steve’s hole to be. Then, with one well aimed press, he pushed his uniform covered finger into Steve, just a minute breach and thick spurts of cum shot into Tony’s mouth so hard they hit the back of his throat. 

Steve looked down at him, shock evident on his face, his uniform still neatly in place except for where they were connected. Eyes wide with awe, chest panting, his face was red and his cowl askew. Tony couldn’t help the wink he gave Steve as he sucked every, last drop.


End file.
